


Love You Too, Soldier

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Did I Mention Tony Breaks His Toe?, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Nicknames, Superhusbands, Tony Acting Like a Toddler, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony breaks his toe on an Iron Man boot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, hope you like it.
> 
> Part of my SWP Series  
> Prompt: Shit

Steve was dropping off lunch for Tony when he heard the bang. It was, by Tony’s standards, loud, and took Stev off guard.

“Tony?” Steve entered his security code, but JARVIS refused to let him.

“JARVIS let me in” Steve had demanded

“Tony has told me to keep all other Avengers out for the time being”

A small growl made it’s way out of Steve’s throat, his husband could be in danger or hurt and he wouldn’t be able to help.

Steve banged his fists on the protective, foggy, glass “Tony let me in!” The door opened to Steve's surprise.

Tony had said something about wanting to work on the Iron Man suit’s programming when they’d gotten up that morning, so Steve strode to the back of the workshop. 

He could hear soft mumbling to his left, he turned and started walking toward the noise. The sounds got louder and become words.

“stupid… how did I manage this? … ouch… shit shit shit shit…” 

“Tony?” Steve tried again

“Yeah, back here Steve” Tony hissed

“You hurt?”

“...No… ow, yes”

Steve finally got sight of Tony; He was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth slightly, and holding his foot.

“What happened?” Steve asked when he crouched down to Tony’s level and started inspecting his foot. Upon inspection; his big toe was broken.

“Stumped my toes on that” He said pointing harshly with his eyes, at an Iron Man boot prototype.

“Tony…” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face.

“I know, I know. Bruce is going to have a field day.” Tony laughed, trying to wave off his star-spangled husband.

Steve stood up, looking very unimpressed at Tony, “What do you want me to do?”

Tony thought for a moment before throwing his arms in the direction of Steve, and sitting up a bit straighter, “Up!”

“What?” Steve's face twisted to shock

“Up! I can’t walk so pick me up!”

Steve chuckled as he picked up Tony, with not-so-surprising ease. He never thought he’d ever hold his husband like a toddler, ever. Internally he hoped JARVIS was recording this.

“Where to?”

“Bruce” Tony yawned, as the shock started wearing off.

“Nah-ah, you stay awake Tony” Steve teased

“Ah-hah, whatever you say Honey” Tony mumbled into the crook of Steve's neck, already half-asleep.

“It’s a good thing I love you, you idiot” Steve chuckled

“Love you too, soldier”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said Before; I write this instead of sleeping, so please ignore and/or excuse any errors.


End file.
